Girls for Breakfast
by airgirl555
Summary: Have you ever noticed how many women Zuko impregnats within a month? May I just say that he is a fanfic pimp to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

Girls for Breakfast **(Challenge)**

Have you ever noticed how many women (including Katara) Zuko gets impregnated within a month? May I just say that he is a fanfic pimp to say the least.

This is my fanfic challenge to you.

Write a drabble about an OC or a reoccurring character that Zuko impregnates (PLEASE KEEP IT PG-13! **NO SEX**!) And send it to Please put your user name and/or real name at top and bottom. Drabbles will be posted on as "Girls for Breakfast Challenge" full credit will be given to the authors.

Challenge ends July fourth two thousand six. 07/04/06

**First prizewinner will receive:** a hand made Avatar: The Last Airbender stuffed animal of your chose (for those that have their parents OK. So I can send it to you.)

**Second prizewinner will receive**: a hand sewn stuffed Momo (same applies as above.)

**Third prizewinner will receive**: a note on my Xanga, home page and my Music Night (avatar fansite) telling everyone to see your stories.

Winners will be announced on August fifth two thousand six 08/05/06


	2. 1st Entrie

Vampiric plague.

Now then… don't own Avatar. Story ot contest. Please enjoy.

Note: Thoughts belong to Zuko. Also I don't dislike the characters but I just want them to look stupid. This should be fun.

--------------------------------------------

It was around five in the morning, and what a beautiful morning it was. The sun coming up, no clouds as far as the eye could see and one bird started to sing. It sung a beautiful ballad for the new day. Then a huge fireball was shot out of a window and roasted it.

Zuko hated early mornings. "God I hate early mornings." He sat down to a table and waited for his breakfast. To kill time he cursed his uncle. _Curse him, wanting to train me so early, what kind of moron awakes at five in the morning?_

(Somewhere far away…)

"Good morning Sokka." Aang smiled. "Have you seen Katara? She left with Appa last night." The Avatar looked around.

(But nobody cares about them so back to our lovely prince…)

"Good morning dear prince. I brought tea." A chubby man entered the room. "I'm sick of tea." Zuko told his uncle. "Now, now Zuko what did I tell you about tea?" The man stared at him. "Every man has to learn to appreciate tea?" Zuko looked rather questioning. "No…" His uncle looked at him ready to kill. "Then you will force it down my throat if I don't drink it?" His uncle sat down and smiled. "That's right." He pushed a cup to the boy.

Zuko cursed him some more.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Like he didn't know. "It's been a while since we last encountered the Avatar." Zuko stirred in his cup. Then a guard came in. "Sir, there is someone here to see you." The guard took a step back and a young girl walked in. "I'll leave you two alone." The old man stood up and walked out of the room. Zuko looked up at the girl and paled. She smiled satanically. "What are you doing here?" He wanted to know.

Katara (who else?) sat next to him. "Remember the last time we were together?" She asked as she swiftly grabbed his arm. _WTF?_ Zuko thought for a second. "When we got locked up in that inn?" She smiled again, looking very scary. _An inn_? "When we got locked up in there because your brother destroyed the entrance?" Zuko looked at her. _That happened about 25 day's ago. What's so special about…_ Zuko paled some more.

(Flashback…)

BA-BOOM! Wood flew everywhere. Fire surrounded the inn.

With help of her water bending technique thingy, Katara was able to put it out. "Stupid brother had to pretend he's cool." She walked around in what were the leftovers of her room. "Well, just to annoy him, I'm gonna get pregnant from a guy who's so scary, Sokka will never even try to insult me again." She smiled wondering where Zuko could be.

She walked around, looking for stuff she could use. "Lets see… bread… didn't have breakfast so… … alcohol… good …and… a condom? …No, no condom… Viagra?… Maybe… … … … rope… in case he wants to flee… good thing I kept the Viagra... … …sexy lingerie…? Nope don't need…… … handcuffs… … … …then I don't need to drag the rope along…. I'll… … keep both…" She mumbled while collecting the stuff.

"Can't get out." Zuko whimpered as he lay down on the bed he had claimed to be his from now on. The smoke had cleared, and most of the inn was still intact. He just had no idea how to get out. Then the sound of stuff that fell on the ground came to his ears. Zuko sat up and looked at the girl who had dared enter his room. Katara smiled while shoving her stuff away so he wouldn't find out about her plan. "You…ok?" Zuko wondered." She looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine." She said while trying to hide her blush. The she stood up and walked over to Zuko and sat on his bed. **His** bed. Zuko wanted to growl but left it with a cold stare at the girl.

She was unaffected.

"Well… looks like we are gonna be here for a while." She said trying to start a conversation. "Yes, why did your brother blow up the entrance anyway?" Zuko wanted to know. Katara looked around angry. "Because he wanted to look cool." She looked at Zuko who didn't blame the nerd.

Silence.

Zuko's stomach growled. This was Katara's signal to get the bread she had dropped on the floor. It was a good thing it was wrapped in some paper. She got up and grabbed the bread. "Want some?" She asked as sweet as she could. Zuko smiled. "Sure." They ate their bread slowly while drinking from the alcohol which Katara also had dragged along. (1 beer is about 3 sandwiches so…) After some time they finished breakfast.

More silence.

"Wanna have sex?" Katara just popped the question. She couldn't annoy her brother if she wasn't pregnant. And Zuko would be such a lovely…scratch that…scary father. "Sure." Zuko replied, unaware of the foul scheme Katara was planning.

(This is the part where Katara and Zuko have steamy hot sex.)

(End Flashback…)

Zuko dropped his teacup on the floor and all the colour left his face. He turned his head towards the smiling girl whose plan of which he didn't know had succeeded. He wanted to mutter something but no words came out of his mouth. Katara smiled like the devil. "That's right." She placed her head on Zuko's shoulder and hugged him closer.

"I'm pregnant."

Zuko had impregnated one girl that month. And God knew it wasn't the kind of girl you would want to get pregnant.

--------------------------------------------

(I was not allowed to write a lemon for this contest but when the time comes maybe I will. But for now lets comply by the rules shall we?)

I hope you enjoyed this story.

Vampiric plague.


	3. 2nd entree

Avatar contest: Girls for breakfast.

By Flowing tears.

100 word drabble…

-------------------------

"Ah, morning dear prince, I take it you slept well?" A glare and a growl was produced. "Does that mean no? How come?" The man sat down next to a boy, a scar adored his face.

"Did you really had to make me sleep with TWO girls?"

"Well… you are a teenager."

"But… I slept horrible."

"Zuko, you are a teenager. Girls should be on your mind all the time."

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"How come you didn't like them? Weren't they pretty enough?"

"…"

"…"

"We've been over this 196 times now."

"…?"

"…"

"…and?"

"Uncle… I'm gay."

------------------------

Dedicated to Vampiric Plague. May she ever start writing stories again.


	4. 3rd Entree

Green Earth PFC

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Avatar: TLAB, Zuko, or any other characters.

Contest: Girls for Breakfast

------------------------------------------

"Ugh...my head..." A certain, often frustrated, exile groaned, rubbing

his

forehead and sitting up.

"What in Agni's name happened last night?" He questioned no one in

particular. He sat there for a few moments, trying to recall what had

occured...and remembered that he was in the Two Sisters' Inn in Ba Sing

Sei,

a rather fancy place to spend the night.

Then more memories came back, his uncle taking the next room over,

leaving

Zuko to himself, and seeming a little too cheerful when he did it.

After

the tea loving old man retreated to his room, the scarred teenager

opened

the door to his chambers and stepped inside.

The door slammed shut behind him. When he checked it, it was locked,

so he

turned his attention back to his accommodations. There was a table, a

rather large bed, two chair, and a dresser. On the table sat two

bottles of

wine with a note attached to one of them.

Happy Birthday, Zuko.

Your presents will be there soon.

Suddenly, the door flew open...and that's where his memory became less

clear. A woman was at the door, dark haired, pale, tall, and thin, but

he

couldn't recognize her. She poured the two of them a glass...

Now he knew why he couldn't remember, the alcohol had interfered...

"Oh crap!" He whispered, looking around him. His suspicion turned out

to be

true when he spotted a very pale, very naked woman sleeping on the same

bed.

With the alcohol, he sincerely doubted that a condom had been

involved at

any point in their little escapade.

"So, you're finally awake." Came a voice from the doorway.

He pulled the covers over himself and turned towards the source of the

noise, "Uncle?"

The old man chuckled, "Did you have fun last night?"

Zuko cringed, hangover still fully in effect, "Must you be so loud!"

"Sorry." Iroh's voice was nearly a whisper this time, "I didn't think

Mai

would be so eager..." He paused and a puzzled look came to his face, as

if

something had made him think.

"What?" The boy on the bed questioned.

Suddenly, a loud moan was heard from the other side of the bed, its

source

out of sight to the male standing in the door.

The scarred teenager peered over the side and saw a girl with short,

brown

hair laying on the floor. A sheet pulled off the bed covered the more

attractive features on her body. Suddenly, her green eyes began to

open a

bit.

"Oh Kyoshi...what happened last...night?" Her voice became quieter as

her

eyes came began to focus and she saw the face staring down her.

They say that her scream was heard all throughout the Earth Kingdom...

----------------------------------------

Green Earth PFC


	5. Thanks!

Girls For Breakfast! And now to anounce the winners!

**First** Place gose to...

Zuko: ((drum roll))

**Flowing Tears!**

**Second Place**: Green Earth PFC.

**Third place**: Vampiric Plague

Thank you all! If you are unable to have me send you your prizes please tell me!

Love and Peace!

-Natasha


End file.
